


Talent Show

by RoughledFeathers



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Song Lyrics, Talent Shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughledFeathers/pseuds/RoughledFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the day of the North Park High School talent show. While one Tweek Tweak sat a jittery mess in his class, his best friend and long-time crush, Craig Tucker, was preparing to put everything on the line with a performance in which he would reveal everything he felt about Tweek to not only him, but the entire school.</p>
<p>Third person-limited P.O.V.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talent Show

                The talent show was today, and Tweek Tweak sat, jittering, in his desk. He, of course, refused to even consider signing up. That would be way too much pressure! He lacked any real talents anyway. He could make amazing coffee; that was his skill set. Not really talent show material. But that hadn’t actually been the reason for the blonde’s nerves. Craig, his best friend, not that there was much competition, was missing. He had been at school this morning, but since second period, he had vanished.

                During second period, they had called for those participating in the talent show. But Craig surely would have mentioned to him if he had signed up! Wouldn’t he? Craig was a pretty quiet guy, sure, but he usually told Tweek everything. So something must be wrong, Craig was kidnapped or passed out in the hall or who knows what! He closed his eyes, trying to stop from thinking up every worst-case scenario, but he was interrupted by the loud speaker anyway.

                “Seniors, make your way to the gym for the talent show. Teachers, please escort your classes. Be quiet in the halls.”

                Tweek made his way to the gym, spastically looking around for the familiar blue hat, or coat. Before their friendship, Craig disappearing before school events such as pep rallies and the talent show was normal, expected, even. But after they became close, he started attending with Tweek, in part to keep the poor boy from having a heart attack, and to spend more time with him. He looked up when he came to a set of double doors, the gym, and still no sign of Craig.

                He quickly found Token and Clyde, with Stan’s group. After they went to the high school, which happened to be a melting pool of several small middle schools, they had all made up. Surrounded by all these unfamiliar people when they were used to their small-town group, they unanimously decided it would be better to stick together and let the past stay in the past. Cartman, however, was no longer with them, as he had found ‘more important’ people to hang with, as he’d said. The six found seats, close to the rest of the South Park kids. Tweek sat on the end, so he could get a running start if something horrible happened, Clyde to his right, then Token, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Butters, who had apparently decided to join them. The vibrating teen looked around again and leaned closer to Clyde.

                “W-where’s Craig? I-is he o-okay?” Tweek had been getting better with his stuttering, unless he was highly stressed, which he happened to be now. Clyde looked to him and smiled knowingly.

                “He’s fine dude. But I don’t know where he is.” Tweek began shaking in his seat, grabbing for his coffee thermos.

                “Bu- I thou-thought he d-didn’t skip ev-events anymore!” He bit his lip until the skin tore and he faintly tasted blood.

                Abruptly, the lights turned off, signaling the start of the show, and eliciting a squeak from Tweek. Clyde turned to him excitedly.

                “Damnit, I just can’t- Tweek, Craig’s in the talent show! But he wouldn’t tell anyone what he’s gonna do! Totally exciting right? It’s probably going to be something awesome.”

                Tweek halfheartedly nodded, turning towards the now spotlight-lit stage. _But why didn’t he tell me?_ He sighed and shook, feeling nervous all of a sudden. The announcer for the event, Wendy, apparently, took the stage to introduce the first act. Several followed, and Tweek tried to focus on the stage rather than the empty feeling he had. Since the two had become so close, almost inseparable, Craig’s absence felt foreign to the coffee addict. Craig, who once used to skip class more often than he attended, had perfect attendance, to ensure Tweek’s mental health. Wendy was speaking, and Tweek averted his thoughts by hyper-listening to what she was saying.

                “Next, we have Craig Tucker! He’ll be singing a song called ‘Hero/Heroine’!” She pauses, “Oh! I almost forgot he said ‘this is for my coffee bean,’ what a weirdo!” She finished, and people politely laughed, before she walked from the stage.

                Wait. _Coffee bean? That’s his nickname for me! But he’s only ever said it while we were alone._ The black haired boy walked onstage then, approaching the stool-type chair that was sat in front of the mic. He pulled his acoustic guitar, so the instrument swung from his back into place. He sat, not saying a word of introduction, and began playing, but Tweek didn't recognize the song. Not many knew Craig could sing, let alone how talented he really was.

_It's too late, baby, there's no turning around_   
_I got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud_   
_This is how I do when I think about you_

_I never thought that you could break me apart_   
_I keep a sinister smile and a hole in my heart_   
_You want to get inside then you can get in line_   
_But not this time_

_'Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

Wait. _Th-this sounds like a love song!_ With a glance to the right, Tweek found Token and Clyde both wearing shocked expressions. Everyone was, really. Craig was known to be the ballsy, stoic to a fault, asshole. And he was singing a love song, for someone. For Tweek of all people! Only Clyde and Token explicitly knew of the nickname, but he figured it wasn't a difficult guess. He suddenly realized that those not staring at Craig baffled were staring at _him_. But he was too struck with Craig, staring at him from the stage to run from the room. Looking to those eyes, and the deep blue they held, he forgot about the eyes on him and focused only on the singer.

_I won't try to philosophize_   
_I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes_   
_This is how I feel and it's so, so real_

_I got a closet filled up to the brim_   
_With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons_   
_And I don't know why you'd even try but I won't lie_

_You caught me off guard_   
_Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_   
_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

_And I feel a weakness coming on_   
_Never felt so good to be so wrong_   
_Had my heart on lockdown_   
_And then you turned me around_

_And I'm feeling like a new born child_   
_Every time I get a chance to see you smile_   
_It's not complicated, I was so jaded_

_And you caught me off guard_   
_Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_   
_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

  
_And I feel a weakness coming on_   
_Never felt so good to be so wrong_   
_Had my heart on lockdown_   
_And then you turned me around_

  
_And now I'm feeling like a new born child_   
_Every time I get a chance to see you smile_   
_It's not complicated, I was so jaded_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_   
_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

_\- - - -_

He frantically looked for Craig as soon as the event had concluded. The other six helped him, until the cool headed teen casually turned a corner from the backstage area, guitar case slung on his back. When he noticed the group of boys, he gave one of his almost smiles and approached with long strides.

                “Like the show?” He asked simply. Of course, he _would_ act so casually after essentially confessing in front of the entire school. And to another boy! Sometimes, Tweek envied his careless view.

                Tweek felt his face redden, and while trying to look anywhere Craig was not, noticed the others had taken it upon themselves to give them space. He wasn’t sure if he was thankful, or very, very bitter. Clyde glanced over, shooting a smile, wink, and thumbs-up combo to the nervous Tweek. It was so cheesy, and so... Clyde. He turned back to Craig.

                “Well Tweek? What did you think?” _Was that fear I saw in his eyes?_ Craig smiled a little wider, erasing the hint of fear, “That’s one of my favorite songs, and I always thought it worded my feelings really well.” Tweek froze.

                “A-always? What?” He smiled despite himself, and how could he not? His best friend, and crush of years, liked him, and had for some time, even! It was a dream come true!... Wait.

                “P-pinch me,” The blonde mumbled.

                “What? Why?” Craig lifted a pierced brow.

                “I want to m-make sure I’m not- well you know- I want to make sure I’m not just dreaming!” He covered his face with his hands.

                Craig made a soft noise that Tweek recognized as his laugh, always barely audible. He took Tweek’s hands and moved them to the boy’s side, he then let go of one hand, pinching his friend’s arm. Surely enough, it stung, and Tweek squeaked before he started laughing.

                “So,” he started again, “how did you like it?” He was fully smiling now, an action he has only done enough times to count on his hands, and only within his or Tweek’s rooms.

                “It was perfect. Just like you,” Tweek said with a smile, stutter erased by his happiness and sudden calm. He took the other boy’s hand, though Craig had continued holding the other. They simultaneously leaned closer, Tweek angling his head up and Craig angling his down; they weren’t too far in height, but Craig had a few inches on him. Their lips met, and fireworks did not, in fact, light up in his head like the movies say. But he did get a burst of happiness, his heart fluttering in his chest, and his arms moving to Craig’s neck. The kiss was brief, and Craig wrapped his arms around his Tweek’s waist, pulling him into a tight embrace.

                “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, Coffee Bean.”

                “D-Don’t mention it.” He smiled, burying his face in the taller boy’s shoulder.

                “Tweek.”

                “Yeah?”

                “Go out with me?”

                “That isn’t even a q-question, dork.” He laughed and squeezed his boyfriend closer.

                “I’ll take that as a yes, Tweekers.”

               

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the first one-shot I have ever written, though it is the first South Park and Creek work I have written. It is also the first fanfiction work I have ever decided to actually post somewhere. Took a long, several year break from writing, and finally feel confident enough to share.
> 
> Onto the actual piece. I was on my way home from work, Ipod on shuffle, and the song "Hero/Heroine" by Boys Like Girls began playing. As I listened to the lyrics, they just kind of clicked, and I realized I saw them fitting how Craig feels about Tweek, in my opinion, very well. Then I ended up writing this at work the next day and typing it sometime later.


End file.
